We will continue our studies of the physiology and visual behavior of eye rotated cats, repeating on animals reared with eye extortion many of the experiments we have performed on animals reared with intortion. Visual motor coordination will be assessed by measuring the animal's willingness to jump from a tower; visual acuity will be measured with a grating discrimination task, visual fields will be assessed with visual perimetry. All tasks will be performed monocularly, using first one eye and then the other. Physiology experiments will include both mapping and receptive field studies. In the mapping experiments we will determine whether each quadrant of the rotated eye can drive cells in the visual cortex and superior colliculus. In the receptive field studies we will determine whether the receptive field properties of cells driven by the rotated eye differ from the receptive field properties of cells driven by the normal eye.